


[ART] None But the Lonely Heart

by Cheese_kun



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Art, M/M, Masturbation, Superman's cape being grossly misued, superbat reverse bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_kun/pseuds/Cheese_kun
Summary: Bruce has a special memento in his time of grieving.(NSFW art in second chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [None But The Lonely Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528814) by [BananaMuffinSpecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMuffinSpecial/pseuds/BananaMuffinSpecial). 



> Please read the companion piece to this art prompt (the second and third artworks are however inspired by the fanfic :D). I can't thank Bananamuffinspecial enough for taking my simple vision to places that go further and beyond. And I really could not be more honoured to be able to collaborate on this baby with this amazing author.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> So, when trying to come up with a prompt for the Superbat Reverse Bang, my thoughts were vaguely: sad Bruce, dead Superman’s comfy cape. 
> 
> Good thing, Bananamuffinspecial adopted my prompt, and ended up breathing life and sense into my jumbled thoughts. Which is why, truly, I am thankful for this collaboration. 
> 
> We were supposed to post much earlier but due to AO3 troubles, we had to postpone it to today. Which turned out to be its own kind of blessing in the end, because I was severely unhappy with my bullshitted background on my second work. Luckily, I had the good peeps at the srb artists room and specifically Karen giving me life saving tips on how to do tol buildings. So, thank you guys! Now I'm infinitely more satisfied with it...though in hindsight I do tend to find wonky bits but you've got to learn when to let it go and accept it as part of the process in getting better for future works.  
> Also special thanks to Dusty for being my supplier of dongers references. Much appreciated.  
>   
> [My Tumblr](http://grandaddykink.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [None But The Lonely Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528814) by [BananaMuffinSpecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMuffinSpecial/pseuds/BananaMuffinSpecial)




End file.
